1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of collars, harnesses, belts or leashes, and more particularly to a collar, harness, belt or leash that includes a collapsible portion which may be expanded to provide an open top bowl or cup that is suitable for holding food, water, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The general concept of providing multiple function collars and the like is known in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,315 to McHugh et al provides a transparent dog tag or dog license holder that is attached to a dog collar; U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,766 to Colliard provides a pet collar having a transparent tube that holds a reflective strip, an identification card, and an insecticide or a perfume; U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,991 to Cole provides a pet collar having a channel retainer that holds an identification strip; U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,942 to Copper et al provides a pet collar that includes a pouch for storing a leash; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,743 to Doose describes a pet collar having a pocket that is lined with one element of a Velcro-brand hook/loop fastener, so that upon opening the pocket, another item, such as a flag-type bib, having the other element of such a hook/loop fastener, may be releasably attached to hang from the pet collar.
In an attempt to provide additional utility to a collar/leash combination, U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,017 to Lindsay provides a pet leash that includes a container that holds a plurality of waste disposal bags.
Improvements in pet collars include U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,891 to Moeller wherein a collar of adjustable length is provided; U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,957 to Horrigan wherein a safety release dog collar includes a Velcro brand hook/loop retainer that responds to force, so as to release when a leash is not attached to the collar; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,695 to Higgins wherein an animal collar functions as a fixed circumference training collar or as a variable-circumference choke collar.
In addition, animal-type body harnesses of various types have been provided, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,232,417, 5,184,762, 5,560,321 and 5,632,235.
While the prior art, as exemplified above, provides limited utility, the need remains in the art for a collar, harness, belt or leash having a portion that collapses to a thin shape when the collar, harness, belt or leash is pulled to a taut condition, and that expands when the collar, harness, belt or leash is placed in a slack condition, so that the expanded portion thereafter provides an open top bowl or cup that is suitable for use in holding food, water, and the like.